Plants and Zombies Union HQ
Notice: "The following team is disbanded, due to no activity from other members." -WallBreaker9 Intro This is my group of "PVZFDWers". We make plants,zombies and other things together. "One for all, all for one!" -WallBreaker9 Work in progress Roles: Science club: Makes Zombies for missions. Cardboard robot: Members: None Jobs: Makes zombies. Rights: Access to the “#plans” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 3 Good zombies Space cadet: Members: None Jobs: Makes zombies. Rights: Access to the “#plans_T2” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 5 good zombies as cardboard robot on missions. Electrician: Members: None Jobs: Makes zombies Rights: Access to the “#plans_T3” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 10 good zombies as space cadet on missions Portal technician: Members: None Jobs: Makes zombies, judges T1/T2’s zombies. Rights: Can reject T1/T2’s zombies and has Access to the “#plans_T4” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 15 good zombies as Electrician on missions Teleportation zombie: Members: None Jobs: Makes zombies and judges the rest of the science club’s Zombies. Rights: Can reject rest of the science club’s zombies and has Access to the “#plans_ultimate” channel in the discord server. Requirements: Best science club member (Done once every month) Eco club: Makes plants for the missions. Pea pod: Members: WallBreaker9(2 plants) Jobs: Makes plants Rights: Access to the “#plans” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 3 good plants Peashooter: Members: None. Jobs: Makes plants. Rights: Access to the “#plans_T2” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 5 good zombies as pea pod on missions. Repeater: Members: None. Jobs: Makes plants. Rights: Access to the “#plans_T3” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 10 good plants as peashooter on missions. Podfather: Members: None Jobs: Makes plants, judges T1/T2’s plants. Rights: Can reject T1/T2’s plants and has Access to the “#plans_T4” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 15 good plants as Repeater on missions. Gatling pea: Members: None Jobs: Makes plants and judges the rest of the Eco club’s plants. Rights: Can reject rest of the Eco club’s plants and has Access to the “#plans_ultimate” channel in the discord server. Requirements: Best Eco club member (Done once every month) Builder’s club: Makes Worlds/Dimensions/Levels for the missions. Landscaper: Members: None Jobs: Makes Worlds/Dimension/levels Rights: Access to the “#plans” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 3 good worlds/dimensions/levels Builder: Members: None Jobs: Makes worlds/dimensions/levels Rights: Access to the “#plans_T2” and “#plans_T3” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 15 good dimensions/worlds/levels as landscapers on missions. Architect: Members: None Jobs: Makes worlds/dimensions/levels and judge Other builders’ creations. Rights: Access to the “#plans_ultimate” channel in the discord server and can reject other builders’ creations. Requirements: Best builder (Done once every month) Throne room: Rules the others. Can have an 2 roles(one as this and the other as part of the club). Leader: Leads the team(Duh.....) Members: Wallbreaker9 Jobs: Judges every other creation. Rights: Can reject other creations. Can host missions. Can change other things of the Team. Full access to all servers. Requirements: Cannot be given to any other user. Co-leader: Members: None Jobs: Judges T1/T2/T3’s creations Rights: Can reject T1/T2/T3’s creations Can host side missions Very high access to the server. Requirements: Should be trusted by leader. Advisors: Members: None Jobs: Gives suggestions Rights: Access to the “#plans” channel in the discord server. Requirements: 15 parts of a mission as any Role. Links: Server: https://discord.gg/SFQhyMj Missions: Zero to hero Plants Vs. Zombies: The Heroic Showdown User Team Status: *Davidjnzhu0306(Kicked out of team for Inactivity in team) *WallBreaker9 *Jonthegreat711(Kicked out of team for Inactivity in team) Rules: *Will expand soon. *Members will receive a badge when they contribute to the team for the first time and can be withdrawn in case of the following: - Annoyance -Rule-Breaking or -Tampering team's articles. Category:Team